reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
Sebastian is the older half-brother of the King of France, Francis, Both are the sons of the late King Henry. Sebastian was father'd by Henry and his favourite mistress, Diane de Poitiers. He is now married to Lady Kenna and has since become a Noble. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds * Dirty Laundry * Slaughter Of Innocence Personality Sebastian has a reputation around court of being quite the ladies man, and a very smooth flirt. He was very cheeky with Mary Stuart when they were alone together, not long after she arrived in France. Bash is a brave and honest man, he is not at all aggressive, but when threatened will stand his ground. He has a calm and easy going personally, loyal, passionate, and tries to serve justice, and in doing so will become consumed by it. Sebastian is someone who strongly believes in Love and everything it represents. When he was briefly engaged to The Queen of Scotland, he was willing to kill his own father to keep her safe. Bash has admitted his jealously for his younger brother, however not having the patients for politics, and a bit too impulsive, would not have made a very good king. Now married, Bash seems to have accepted his new life with Lady Kenna and appears very comfortable with himself again. Bash and Francis have mended their relationship, something they both seem to have deeply needed. Early Life Sebastian, his younger half brother Prince Francis, and his fiancé Mary Queen of Scotland, all met at 7 and 9 years old. They were considered playmates and were sometimes educated together while in the French Court. They were often seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the court yard. Two years later Mary was forced to leave France for Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Season 1 * Pilot Prince Francis rushed up a long staircase of steps, adjusting his clothing. There he meets Sebastian who informs him that their father, King Henry has been looking for him and is annoyed at his absence. Bash warns him, his mother Queen Catherine is inside too. Then walks off, stating now that be has arrive, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. Bash stands beside his mother and father looking on at Queen Mary. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary's dog Sterling begins barking, and heads off into the forest. Mary rushes after him but is caught and stopped by Sebations. He warns her not to go into he forest, as it is a dangerous place. Mary informs him her dog has run off, and Bash promises to find him, and bring Stirling back to her. That night at Elisabeth's wedding to King Philip II Bash watched Mary join her friends in dancing in the middle of the ballroom as feathers fell around them. The next day Mary is upset after her attempted rape and is in the hallway. Bash asks if she's OK and Mary tells Bash she has her friends, and Bash tells Mary to be careful while here at court. Mary leaves, and his mother approaches him. She warns her son not to get involved with the Scottish Queen. As she is betrothed to his half brother, the future King of France. * Royal Blood Bash looks up to see Mary as he grooms his horse. He informs her that she missed their early morning ride together. She apologizes, and says she was unable to sleep the night before. He cautions her to stop worrying about what the Vatican's choice will be, as it will only cause her sleepless nights, and not change their decision. She agrees, then brings up the topic of Queen Catherine. Saying how she doesn't want the boys to be affected by what is going on. She tells Bash she wants to take the two younger prince’, just the three of them to the winter festival. So they know they are not feeling left behind. Mary is beside Bash as they continue their conversation with Lord Hugo. He has since changed his alliance, and is now on the same side as the King. Claiming he now knows what side to pick. Once the Lord Hugo leaves, conversation between Bash and Mary changes. Mary strongly believes the boy should stay at the Castle, where they were be with people they love, and well protect. Bash doesn't think they will be protected at French court, and thinks it would be much safer, if sent off to be totally. Edward disagrees, and Mary tells, he only wants the boys sent away because they reminded of Francis. The conversation comes to a halt, and Edward, hurt at Mary's words, promises to double the guards. And mockingly adds, unless she thinks at means he doesn't love brothers before walking away. Bash and Mary walking alone, with Charles, and Henry. Bash shows Mary how he has brought the winter festival to the castle. As they could not go to it, he brought it to them. The boys run off to grab masks, and Mary apologizes has she acted earlier. Bash quickly forgives her, and they kiss. Charles then calls Mary over for help with his mask. Kenna and Greer, alert Mary and Bash, to the now missing young princes. At reporters all the children to take off their masks, and everyone is shocked that the boys are missing. Mary is panicking, and Bash pulls her aside, and informs her that the boys are not missing. But that he has had them quietly taken, and he is moving them to Italy for their safety. Mary is extremely upset with him, and he tries to calm her down, seeing how he thinks this is right, and there are checkpoints along the way of people couple checking with him. A man is brought before them, and it is insinuated that he took the boys. The man then says, what sounds like is a reversed line. Bash then agrees the man should be taken to the dungeon. Him and the guards leave, and Mary looks shocked. Mary, and Bash are shocked to see, Queen Catherine out of her cell, and in Mary's room. She insists she is not here to hurt them, and only wants to make sure her children are safe. They all follow Bash to the forest, as he knows it best. They check in the last checkpoint, and see the dead driver. Everyone is worried, and they follow the sound of the screen, down by the lake. All three washed down, and are horrified to see Clarissa with two boys. They try to run to the mother, but Charles is stopped by Clarissa, who has a knife to his throat. Catherine tries to reason with Clarissa, as does Mary. While Catherine is talking to her daughter, Clarissa threatens to kill them all, so that they can be together in death. Mary eventually picks up a large rock in smashes Clarissa over the head with it. She falls to the ground, and Mary instantly regrets her decision. She holds Clarissa’s hand, and she takes her last breath. Mary cries over her friend. Mary and the Queen of France, have one last conversation. Catherine informs her, she did what she had to do. They both seem to respect each other a little more, before Catherine is taken away, back to jail. Bash enters Mary's room, in fees are gazing off, looking into the fire pit. She tells him she's sick of making the right, and the safe choices. And regardless of what the Vatican said, they should just marry. Bash tells her that this isn’t right, and instead gets done on one knee, and proposes to the Queen of Scotland. Both agreeing, they were married the next day. Regardless of what the Catholic Church says. *'Consummation' Mary and Sebastian walked together through the busy court hallways. Taking note of Catherin’s preparations for her own funeral. Catherine was quite annoyed with the flower preparations. Soon the Royal trumpets sounded and when Mary asked what those were he told her it meant a Royal visitor had had arrived. Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise made a grand entrance into the throne room, with her flowing dress and grand jewels. Everyone in the throne room bowed, and Marie de Guise took note of the axe and block in the room. Marie then greeted her daughter with a sly smile. Mary went directly to Bash. As much as she loved and adored her mother, she knew when she was being manipulated and lied to. She told Bash they had to marry that day or else her mother would stop them. In the hallways Sebastian informed Mary of his plan to find a church. She wanted to go with him, but Bash didn't think it was a good idea. He promised her if he wasn't back by noon, it meant he had found a priest and she was to ride out and find him. With luck they would be married by sundown. Miles outside the French court, Sebastian stood waiting from Mary in a graveyard. Bash was instead greeted by his brother who rode up on horseback. They had a tense conversation about Mary, as both their tempers rose. Sebastian tried to tell his brother that Mary loved him more, and that they were going to be together. Bash insisted Mary loved him, and they were going to get married anyway. A fight broke out very quickly, and both brothers got a couple punches into the other. Mary rode up and separated them both. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's visions had changed, and they could now be together. Then Bash asked Mary to be with him. Mary stayed quiet not sure what to do. Mary slowly went to Sebastian's room ready to tell him her decision. Mary holding back her tears informed Bash she could not marry him. Bash tried to reason with her, reminding her that while she was with him, she could be whoever she wanted to be, and was free and wild. He reminded her that he would never put anyone, or anything before her, and that he loved her. Mary begged him to stop, knowing how true his words were. But he demanded she say why, why she was leaving him. Mary finally confessed she loved him, but loved his brother more. Bash skipped the wedding ceremony but before he could leave was caught by his father. He had his hands bound behind him and forced him to watch Francis and Mary's consummation. Hours later a couple miles from the castle, Bash was in the middle of being exiled. Two guards had taken his weapons, and told him he would get them back once he was gone. One of the guards offered him water, and when he refused Bash knew his life was in danger. Both the guards attacked, and Bash killed them. Bash has wanted the last man to stay alive to question the solider on who had sent them. However the man died before he could answer if the Queen or his brother had sent them. Sebastian then got on a horse and rode off into the night. * Dirty Laundry Sebastian was out hunting for getting, when he was tackled to the ground. To his surprise when he looked down, the woman he was on top of that pagan tattoo on her pinky. He was going to say something about it, when she interrupted him telling him, she was just a hunter. She then asked what kind of foolish Hunter he was, as he hadn't even noticed the board trap. She then opened the trap to reveal the spikes that were inside of it. It would have easily killed him. He then thanked her, and degree that he was a poor Hunter. She soon introduced herself as Rowan They soon hunted pheasants together, in a competition to who could shoot down the most. Rowan event took him back to her cabin, and introduced Bash to her brother, Carrick. Rowan then left to cut the birds. The two boys awkwardly talked with each other, when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was the boy that lived in the area, they both took out the weapons. However Bash stopped Carrick from firing, realizing whatever it wasn't making enough noise to be a big animal. To his amazement the missing lady Olivia D'Amencourt crawled out. At work helps get Libya to her seat, and Rowan brought her a blanket to keep warm. They were discussing what to do with her and predators seem to think they should just give her back. Something had been feeding on her, and he didn't want the people to come looking for them. Bash said they could not just give her back. Olivia understood what was happening and began to panic. She slit her arm with a knife, and told them to take her blood. She then passed out from exhaustion. Bash decided to bring her to the castle and have a Nostradamus heal her. He snuck in, and Nostradamus asked why he was not in Spain. He told him how he had found Olivia, and asked what kind of animal, or human could leave those kind of marks. Nostradamus said he would do what he could, but that Bash should lease. Bash decided to go to Mary's room. She was surprised to see him when she opened her door. She asked he was doing there, and he confessed that he was on his waste to Spain, when his brother had tried to have him killed. Mary defended Francis, saying that that could not be true. He then asked if she could lie beside a man she had sought truly tried to kill his own brother. He then confessed if he found it is indeed Francis, he would kill her himself. Mary told him to mind his tongue, and reminded Bash that they were married. Bash then told her if she ever wanted to meet up with him for answers, to light a candle in her window. Mary met up with Bash on the edge of The Blood Wood. She told him it was of the utmost importance that she get through it and find Lola before she made a horrible mistake and had potentially fatal abortion. She made him promise to stay back and not come into the room, as she didn't want Lola feeling ashamed or embarrassed. Outside the barn Bash what was waiting for her. She thanked for helping him, but warned him he should be in Spain. He said that he could not leave because he loved her. Mary tried to make him understand that she was married. The subject changed back to Francis, and Mary told him that if he was to hate someone, he should really be hating her. He confessed that that was not possible. Bash decided to returned to the little cabin in the woods to meet with Rowan. Rowan exclaimed she had caught the wild boar that they were hunting days earlier. She then requested that he stayed for dinner, and spend the night with her. Notes * Sebastian's Symbol is that of a lion. Fated * Sebastian drew a Warrior Angel, an Archangel for Michaelmas. Lola not long after, went as an Archangel, presumably to impress Bash. Hearts and Minds * A reference was made about king Henry VIII's fifth wife, Catherine Howard. In the show The Tudors, Torrance Coombs played one of Catherine's secret lovers, Thomas Culpepper Inquisition * Sebastian was mentioned to be a Lord. Long Live The King. * Sebastian killed Tomás of Portugal,Hearts and Minds. a Blood Priest,Chosen. a theif,Chosen. two soldiers in self-defence, Consummation. and The Darkness Slaughter Of Innocence.. Historical Notes *Sebastian is a fictional character created by the show. His mother, Diane de Poitiers, only ever had two daughters during her lifetime. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble Category:Pagan Category:Bastard Category:Lords